


Jingle Jingle

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, indulgent smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:03:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9085843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Well Kakashi's in the holiday spirit





	

**Author's Note:**

> You know how there is a parody to Jingle bell rock? Yeah...

His boyfriend was a bit eccentric, a bit odd even in their village of shinobi he was super cool and absolutely hot but another thing Kakashi was that Naruto knew was a bigger layer to the man than he had thought… the man was an absolute pervert.

It should have been obvious from the book he so happily read when given the opportunity. The way he flushed and giggled while reading certain parts but for Naruto the way the man so casually remarked on things should have been the biggest clue.

Still, he had not exactly expected to be woken up to feel his pants being eased off by gentle and strong fingers as Kakashi hummed and sang the most perverted parody to jingle bells that he had ever heard and Naruto had travelled with the Pervy sage.

He had hugged his pillow and pressed his face deep into it, determined to ignore Kakashi but that had quickly failed when his lower half had been exposed to the air, then the quick soft nip to his ass cheek followed by another on the opposite one.

Naruto had then dragged his face from the pillow to either scold Kakashi or encourage him he had no idea but whatever he had planned to do it had been quickly stopped by the feel of Kakashi’s tongue flat against the back of his balls.

Warm and wet Kakashi’s tongue had just stayed there, lingering, a promise or a threat before Kakashi pulled back to continue to sing that damned parody. Naruto’s brain had sort of melted into slush at the mere suggestion of fellato… Kakashi had him conditioned a bit too well.

Who could blame Naruto anyway? Kakashi’s tongue was heavenly, the amount of times he had been given release by the man’s tongue on his dick or… elsewhere was too many times to count. Ridiculous to even try if he were to be honest.

Kakashi’s firm fingers grasped his cheeks and Naruto’s breath shuddered as he waited in anticipation, Kakashi was still humming along the occasional word and two dropping to let Naruto know Kakashi had not switched back to the proper version of the song.

He was fine with it because with every hum and word sang, Kakashi’s breath moved over sensitive parts of Naruto that were positively aching for more attention. Kakashi’s single minded focus had Naruto arching as his cock leaked.

When Kakashi’s tongue swiped across one of his cheeks Naruto whimpered at the tease, he shuddered when Kakashi’s hand wrapped around his cock and gave it a light tug. He felt so heavy and on the edge and Kakashi had not even done anything yet. But he was still anticipating it. The hand wrapped around his cock squeezed before it slid down the Naruto’s cockhead and twisted.

A shout escaped him and Naruto shoved his face back into the pillow as his hips arched higher and his balls throbbed with the need to come. Kakashi was so wonder and so cruel, he had not even done anything but Naruto was raring to go. It was always like this between them, no matter how it started just a bit from Kakashi and he was driven out of his mind.

A soft laugh from Kakashi made him whimper before Kakashi’s fingers gripped in a bit tighter, Naruto knew what his aim was but he still was not prepared when the song stopped and Kakashi’s tongue lapped at his hole. As it was a gasp escaped him as he tried to hump the bed. Sadly Kakashi’s grip kept him too far up.

He groaned a complaint and got a chuckle that made him whimper because of the breath that wafted over him and made sensitive parts even more sensitive. Least the damn song was finally done. Naruto waited, his breath hitching with every movement of Kakashi’s tensed fingers before he shuddered when Kakashi’s tongue returned. Another lap, more of a swipe over the place Naruto wanted him to concentrate on so badly but he did it again and again while Naruto gasped and pleads fell from his lips.

He had gotten too used to the swipe of Kakashi’s tongue because when Kakashi switched it up and instead of his tongue swiping over, his tongue slid in instead, Naruto yowled and his hands dug into the sheets as he bucked, nearly dislodging Kakashi.

Kakashi was the talker in bed, he usually had quips, jokes and he liked to ask Naruto questions too. It might sound reassuring like if he worried and cared but Naruto knew better, knew Kakashi enjoyed asking when he knew Naruto was out of his mind and his tongue was too heavy to answer his mind too thick to concentrate on the question.

Kakashi knew his body so well. Too well, there was no sense in asking Naruto if he wanted more when Kakashi could read the answer in his body. Kakashi did it because he knew Naruto was too far gone, he was just evil but when Kakashi did not talk, did not joke or tease was a warning in itself. It told Naruto that Kakashi was just that focused on driving him out of his mind.

Kakashi’s hand slowly went back to his cock, Naruto had a few seconds to brace himself before Kakashi’s efforts doubled and his hand wrapped tightly around the base of his cock. There was no other telling ‘don’t come’ than that and thought he whimpered from frustration he managed to release one his hands from the death grip on the bed to cover Kakashi’s and take over gripping the base of his cock.

Kakashi’s hand returned to his ass rubbing the cheek lightly before giving a playful light slap. Naruto rolled his eyes at the gesture before Kakashi’s efforts redoubled again. His grip holding Naruto open for him, his tongue not just driving him insane and making his hole wet but the sounds. Even holding the base of his cock was not enough. Naruto managed a regretful whimper before he came, his come staining the sheets.

X

He woke up on his back, cleaned up and with Kakashi’s tongue on his balls. A shiver went through him before he sank his fingers into the older man’s hair and did his best to dislodge him. “Kakashi come on.” He begged in a half huff and half groan.

“Just because you came didn’t mean I was done.” Kakashi shrugged. “You wouldn’t let me finish my song so I’ll console myself down here.” Naruto shivered at Kakashi’s tone. “You need to enjoy the holidays more Naruto, but don’t worry.” Kakashi’s tone had shifted, sly and teasing. “Sensei will teach you everything you need to know.”

What the hell, he might as well go along with it. He had earned whatever break they had and when Kakashi got in this sort of mood it was better to hang on for the ride. Naruto shivered before he nudged Kakashi’s head back to his cock. He shuddered at the slow lick Kakashi did along his cock before he kissed the tip. Damn it, Kakashi’s tongue was just way too good.


End file.
